With recent advances in technologies, electronic devices have a variety of functions. For example, mobile terminals support not only communication functions for voice calls and messages but also multimedia functions for mobile TV broadcasting (e.g., Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) or Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB)), music playback (e.g., MP3 player), image capture, Internet access, and dictionary lookup. To execute various multimedia functions, efficient allocation of tasks is required. Ineffective task management may result in failure of task allocation and prevent timely execution of programs. Hence, it is necessary to develop a method enabling efficient management of tasks.